Echoes
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: An inside look of the dragons interactions with each other during different scenes of the first HTTYD
1. Chapter 1

**That's right, I'M BACK PITCHES! So I'll try to keep this relatively short: First I don't own anything from HTTYD this is just something I began putting together when I thought Stormfly yelling at Hookfang. This is just mainly about the dragons relationships and interactions with one another so far all through out the first movie. I have a bit of it done up til the point of Stormfly's turn in the arena. Imma have to watch the movie again as I begin going further and yadda. But you'll be seeing a lot of their owners personality in each dragon and that was not accidental. I hope you guys like it and enjoy. This story will cover the whole first movie and will be multi chaptered with each scene change I believe. Toothless will come but later on (like the movie) if you like something lemme know, if not, ...ugh yeah, lemme know -_- and I'll try an make it work. Anyways hope yall enjoy. Oh way, by the way, since they're animals they don't have names henceforth will not be called by names. The sounds are there names.**

 **ex. Graw-arg=Meatlug;** **Click= Belch;** **Sss= Barf**

Hiccup trudged silently as he wandered past the Dragon Killing Arena hearing the angry cries of the 5 dragons inside, The Deadly Nadder, The Hideous Zippleback, The Terrible Terror, The Gronckle, and The Monstrous Nightmare.

A silent voice to his right asked, "What do you think is going on in there? It sounds like they're angry." Fishlegs whispered terrified.

"Nah! They're terrified. They know they're trapped with no means of escape. _Obviously_ they're kinda freaked. Especially since the toughest Viking in the world is standing right in front of them. ISN'T THAT RIGHT DRAGONS?!" He shouted at them.

More roaring sounded, even angrier than the first and Snotlout jumped back cowering behind Astrid who rolled her eyes. As did Hiccup as he sauntered away ignoring Snotlout's lame jests.

But Hiccup couldn't help but think, _maybe Snotlout is right_ and _I really_ do _wonder what those dragons do in there._

 **-Cut to inside the arena-**

The dragon that would soon be known as Hookfang gave what appeared to be an angry bristle, bearing his fangs at an unseen dragon who gave slight snarl sounding growling back.

 _Do you mind? Some dragons like to get their beauty sleep._ snarled a dragon whose face was coming into view revealing a rather heavy set gronckle with drooping eyes, small ears, and tiny wings.

 _What beauty sleep_ followed by a side between a growl and throwing up questioned the monstrous nightmare ( _Graw_ - _arg_ ).

 _Disrespectful Graw-arg_ came a female voice followed by the same sound the monstrous nightmare made.

 _You're not going to let him get away with that are you_ she repeated the noise again.

 _Please. Like what he says affects me._ Came the reply of the from the Gronckle.

 _I know but still–_

 _Please, this coming from the dragon who got her tail kicked by a two legged animal._

There was an indignant call and the voice retorted, _and you're in here how?_

The monstrous nightmare rolled his eyes not being able to come up with a good retort he snapped, _shouldn't you be giving yourself a makeover or something?_

Even though she knew she had one she couldn't help but get angry, _I don't even do that you idiot!_

 _If I'm an idiot you're..._ he struggled to think if some words, _you're, you're, you're STUPID!_

 _Lame._ The Gronckle announced.

 _This coming from the dragon who can't even count his own shot limit._ Retorted the deadly nadder whose smirk was evident in her voice/growl.

There were voices outside something about ' _right dragons!_ ' but they paid it no head.

 _Go back to prooning yourself princess._ Sneered the monstrous nightmare.

That threw the deadly nadder over the edge as she roared,

 _YOU BETTER WATCH WHO YOU TALK TO LIKE THAT YOU OVERGROWN OVERSIZED HALF WITTED SON OF A GRONCKLE–_

 _Hey, I take offense to that!_ Cried both the gronckle and the monstrous nightmare.

An explosion sounded causing all dragons to momentarily forget their argument and turn all eyes to the cage towards the center.

 _Guys what are you doing?_ Came the deadly nadder from it's left.

 _Don't you hear that?_ Asked the sparked head of the hideous zippleback, _THEY'RE UNDER SIEGE!_

The dragon later known as Stormfly gave a dragon sigh and asked, _who's turn is it now?_

There was silence before all three dragons called _NOT IT!_

Followed by the deadly nadder shouting, _TAIL UP!_

And shooting her tail high in the air along wih the monstrous nightmares and the the collapse on of the Gronckle who complained _that's not fair! I can't shoot my tail up!_

 _That's what you get for being a fat–_

A burst of flame interrupted his growl and the deadly nadder growled _if you finish that sentence I'll make sure you can't flame for a week._

Knowing that if anyone would it she would he snapped his mouth shut.

 _And just for that, you're going to be the one that knocks some sense into_ she gave a click of her tongue ( **clck** ) and hissed ( **Ssss** )

 _But!_

 _No buts._

And she retreated back to her cage.

 **So, lemme know if you liked it, I'm already going to do all of HTTYD 1 so if there are any episodes you want me to do or any particular scenes from episodes, holla at me and lemme know. I'm in Taiwan and on summer vaca so I have quite a bit of time on my hands ha. People here are insane.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long a$$ update, I've had no wifi since...since I last updated. We were out for a while of the town I'm in now for a long while so yea, you can imagine. Anyways, as compensation for my screw up I shall post twice.**

 **As usual, I don't own anything oyu recognize from HTTYD**

* * *

 **-Cut to night before first day of dragon training-**

 _New recruits guys! You guys ready?_ Exclaimed the monstrous nightmare interrupting the dragons who were trying to sleep hyper at the aspect of flesh blood bouncing around his cage.

The deadly nadder shot spines at him. _Shut up. Their are some dragons who are trying to sleep b/c they don't get used once a year so they can get an advantage over the new bait._

 _New bait?_ The Gronckle asked timidly.

 _Oh that's right. You're new. Well every year they send in new recruits for what they call 'dragon training' ha. Like they could train us. Pishposh. Anyways and on the first day one of us is selected to come out and break them in. It's your chance to prove yourself as a very. Deadly. Opponent._ Explained the deadly nadder solemnly.

 _And of course it's your chance to prove to the other dragons just what you are made of._ The monstrous nightmare put in cheerily.

 _Who goes first?_ Asked the dragon called graw-arg.

 _We don't know that's why we're all trying to get a good night's sleep, except of course..._

She let it hang and the Gronckle turned to the monstrous nightmare who was still bumbling around excitedly.

 _Why doesn't he have to...?_

 _B/c he's the "alpha" dragon. As he so egotistically puts it. Only the best 'Vikings' I think, Is what they're called, go after them as I've heard some mention so apparently after the new recruits make their way through us one of them face off with him. To do what? Not sure yet. We can't stalk around like we used to. Right ssss?_ Responds the hideous zippleback who responded to the noise 'click'.

His counterpart nodded.

 _However, he gave a little purr and bristled, shaking his heads, she was somethin'._ She is something, she had two kills in her first 8min.

The only other female (the deadly nadder) gave a dragon smile and bristled with pride.

 _It was actually really impressive._ Grumbled the monstrous nightmare.

 _Yea, because she's better than you ever were_ snickered the spark dragon causing the gas one to butt heads with him leading to an argument and them rolling away.

As the other dragons eventually dozed off to sleep graw-arg wished the monstrous nightmare would shut up so she could get a good night's sleep in case she was chosen, she would never admit it. But she was more of a thinking dragon and she didn't mind the two legged creatures all that much but that didn't mean the only dragons who'd ever accepted her had to know.

* * *

 **Alright, don't worry, next chapter coming soon. Review, favorite, like, whatever. Alright I realized I fucked up again, excuse my french but it's been a rough month here. But none of the words I italicized from my google docs, italicized or bolded actually, I realized none of them actually italicized or bolded on my google docs copied as italicized or so now I have to/ had to manually change the words to italicized and bold and the stupid internet here is fucked up. Excuse my french.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, as promised, next chap up. The next part however isn't finished so imma have to get on that. Next update will try and be... lets say either Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I may not update on the fourth of July because I'm going somewhere with these people or whatever -_- so yea.**

 **And I know I forgot to last time but I just wanted to thank hamadabrosrule for being my first reviewer, thank you very much and I'm sorry I don't give out virtual cookies or stuff and also my lovely guest viewer. You guys rock!**

 **As usual, I don't own anything you recognize from HTTYD**

* * *

 **-Cut to the first day of dragon training-**

 _Graw-arg_ was up late. She hadn't meant to be but by the time she was fully awake the other dragons were already making noises and growling in their separate cages.

She only had a brief time to eat before hearing noises outside her cage. And suddenly her stomach was feeling bad. She didn't do well on an empty stomach but she tried to play it off by growling and slamming into her door.

She heard the other dragons growl louder and so she did too hitting the door harder. It hurt.

And suddenly _FWOOOM!_ She was flying out of her cage and she could hear the obnoxious yapping of the monstrous nightmare.

 _And she's off! Let's see, can she pull it off? Or will she die before she even gets a chance._

She wants to turn and say something but as she does she crashes into something wood like with circular things hanging on them.

ROCKS! She thinks and stoops down to gobbles them up in a hurry before turning and blasting two skinny yellow-fur looking twigs away from the shield they were arguing over. She knew that because they were used against her plenty of times.

She hovered flying somewhere else trying to gather her wits.

She was nearly exasperated _more?_ She thought. And watched them for a moment trying to observe who there was left for her to take out.

There was a girl, a big buff boy. And a small sick/sane boy. She turned away but not before they started moving with dizzying speed. She shook her head getting disoriented and shaking her head.

"No six!" She heard her stomach hurting more than ever.

She let out another blast this time and actually hit something. Some fat looking two legged creature and it was soothed momentarily as she turned and shot again.

 _OOOH Can she make it? Is her aim good enough to keep her a champ during her first time in the ring? Apparently, she's already knocked out three-now four two legged creatures what are they again?_

 _Vikings_

 _VIKINGS!_ called the monstrous nightmare and it only made her angrier. She was in the ring slaving while he sat back and made unnecessary comments and her stomach was hurting.

The female viking twirled away and she turned hearing a clatter seeing the sick boy chasing after his shield.

She charged him.

The fire in her belly ignited in a familiar feeling and she tried to hold it back as she stared at his terrified face, eyes rolling she couldn't hold it back and burped lava erupting everywhere.

"Go back to bed you overgrown sausage." the fat guy who had a weird looking thing for a paw in her mouth said spinning her back to her cage.

 _That was impressive_ the deadly nadder nodded trying to make the Gronckle, who was lying there dejectedly at the insult, feel better.

 _For a Gronckle_ the monstrous nightmare grumbled but saw the glare of the other dragons before exclaiming, _I mean, .. THAT WAS AWESOME._

 _Yea, that was a really great try for your first time, this idiot is so terrified he doesn't even leave his cage_. the deadly Nadder congratulated and the Gronckle swelled, feeling slightly better.

* * *

 **As always, review. I'll try and get the new chapter up ASAP but I've got tons of other fanfictions I'm working on on my google docs (y'know, so I can be like, yah! Regular update! and all) otherwise I'd be all over the place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty, I don't own any of this and I actually finished the day I posted the second and third chapter (twenty-second of June). Weird huh? I'm really dedicated to you guys. I don't want to screw around like I did with my other PJO fanfic, that was just fucked on so many levels lol and I already have the terrible terror part done. I really enjoyed it cuz I'm sure we all think that's how terrible terrors sound.**

 **Anyways, enjoy read review favorite.**

* * *

 **-Next day-**

The Deadly Nadder burst from her cage in triumph. It was her turn now.

She lunged chased and spewed fire at all who dare cross her path. She was a truly terrifying sight to behold.

All's well that ends well however, for the small and scrawny viking boy stood stationary and unafraid. Not worried of this growing threat.

Surprisingly however, she wasn't very worried about him either, if he didn't expect her to bother him, why should she, he was of no immediate threat to him.

That was until she heard the conversation,

"You know I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Fury's." Her ears prickled up at Night Fury and she changed courses to find him.

She spotted him over the tall barriers but he didn't see her and continued to speak,

"Is there another one, like a sequel, or maybe a little Night fury pamphlet?"

Angered she spat fire to alert him of her presence.

"Focus Hiccup!" she heard

She squawked and charged at him, probably not the best way to ask him what he knew of the night fury.

"You're not even trying!"

Hiccup? Wasn't that a runt? The weak link?

Before she could pin him however he darted away slipping one way then darting to the other side.

 _Ah, evasive maneuvers, let's see can prrr tztztz's instinct help her in this situation?_ asked one head of the Zippleback.

She rolled her eyes and cawed jumping on top of the wooden structures hunting for him, _idiots. I can fly. I keep higher ground._

"Nadders are quick and light on their feet. You're job, is to be quicker and lighter."

Ha! the Deadly Nadder thought, _impossible!_ and just to prove it she ran across the length of the wall she was on spotting the fat two legged creature from before.

Hello wiseguy she greeted before raising the spikes on her tail and flinging them at him.

"Aaahhhh!" his shout was heard,

 _Haha, loser_ grumbled the Monstrous Nightmare but loud enough for the dragons to hear.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

 _What he say bout me?_ the monstrous nightmare shouted.

 _Shut up boy!_ graw-arg hissed and prrr tztztz grinned to herself. Finally another girl, just what they needed. She may not be the finest of warriors, but she made a pretty fine friend. Especially when she was caught up with all these children.

"Look for it's blind spot!" and this time prr tztz got defensive,

 _What he say 'bout me?!_

"Find it, hide in it and strike."

 _But being in a dragon's blind spot means having to get close enough for us to be able to smell and feel them._ graw-arg offered, and she was really smart.

The deadly nadder turned the corner and came up short looking for those two weird looking vikings who had all but disappeared.

She was at a loss now,

 _C'mon prrr tztztz you're not even trying!_ The zippleback called.

 _If you keep running your trap I'm going to go over there let you count my shot limit._ She growled not worried that if she spoke she'd get hit.

Her nostrils flared when she heard the word 'bathe' and she raised her nose to sniff and cocked her head to hear.

"If you don't like it just get your own blind spot." she heard again and she paused on more time hoping for another word to seal their fate,

"How bout I give you one?!" and she grinned recognizing her blind spot and she spewed her hot lava at them.

"Blind spot yes, deaf spot, not so much."

 _Haha you smelly bastards._ the zippleback cried gleefully.

 _Ugh, language!_ the gronckle snapped offended, she was a bastard and she didn't get what was so bad. She turned out perfectly alright.

"Hey hey! So how would one sneak up on a night fury."

 _Again with the night fury,_ the monstrous nightmare rolled his eyes annoyed and the deadly nadder nodded in agreement as she changed courses yet again to find this boy.

 _What do they feed these kids?_ a zippleback head asked. _I swear they could go down our throats with no problem._

And the nadder nodded, these kids got smaller every year. She didn't even think that were possible for the dumb looking creatures. They were so huge that the fact they could shrink at all, she shuddered at the baby making prospect.

She walked slowly through the barriers trying to sneak up on her prey. She paused and listened,

 _Hurry up!_

 _Patience is a virtue_ she retorted

And indeed no sooner had she cawed that she was rewarded with a thumping noise and turned her head to see that little viking stick thing sprawled on the floor with the shield thing attached to his arm.

The dragons snickered, _idiot._

She snapped at him, but missed. Not to be deterred from her goal she quickly flew up on top of one of the walls and jumped but didn't see him however she was rewarded with two other ones. The stronger two. She knew a good deal when she spotted one and jumped down to intercept them.

She cocked her head triumphantly, _hello kiddies._

 _What what? I can't see!_ the nightmare called and she rolled her eyes, he did not ever shut up.

The female stood tall and stared her down, _you're making a mistake_ she thought and raised her spikes to attack but the other one, the larger and less spritely one pushed her aside, they both gave an indignant, _hey!_

"Watch out babe I'll take care of this." he said.

And the nadder glared, _oh will you now._ he reminded her of the monstrous nightmare and she shuddered. One is bad enough, but two? That's hell.

It threw the thing in it's hand at her. It wasn't very balanced like her spikes and twisted through the air only to fall short and hit the wall not even making it to her.

They both stared less than impressed and [Stormfly] even giggled but her prize (the female) took off again while the Nadder spewed fire at the idiot boy that cost her it.

He ran after her but soon broke off in a different direction, good, next time she saw him she'd burn him to bits.

The girl slid to the ground just as [Stormfly] lunged running into a wall.

 _Wow, she gives no rocks now. She's just destroying the place._ said the Zippleback's head as she snapped angrily at the girl who was just barely out of her reach. She didn't even care about that Night Fury boy anymore. She could let that worry about that dangerous little mind-bogling-sheep stealing-high-flying-ear-splitting dragon. She had a much more prettier prize to win.

[Stormfly] ran through the obstacle course stealth all out of play now, this girl was driving her insane, she was good, but the dragon was better, and she'd prove it. She had to grab it or she'd burst into flames, she thought.

She lunged again chasing her up a wall, _what the duck_ she hissed as she ran across the top just as the Nadder had done moments before.

Maybe it was because she had been thinking about the Night Fury before or maybe it was because that skinny boy didn't seem to be quite as frightened by her as he should've been but now she was furious and seeing red, she was aiming to just kill this girl against her better judgement, she needed to sink her teeth into something.

She jumped down and fell ontop of that boy and The Nadder saw her chance. Erupting from the barriers that fell on top of her she charged seeing the battle axe stuck inside the shield and the shield attached to the boy. She was trying furiously to detach it from the boy to no avail.

 _I got you now you pile of spikes._ she hissed tucking her wings in.

 _Becareful_ _!_ the Zippleback scolded.

But she ignored him and continued her charge, and just as she got to her the girl swung the axe shield and all into her face snapped away all the anger and leaving surprise as she cussed,

 _Ow! You son of a nest queen!_ and gave a stifled caw of pain.

 _prrr tztztz are you alright?_ graw-arg called and all the dragons were silent.

But she just let out a huff of laughter much to the other dragons surprise and she muttered, _well played spike, well played._ and retreated back to her cage without a struggle.

 **-Later that night-**

It was quiet in the dragon arena that night since the monstrous nightmare didn't have anyone to argue with because the deadly nadder was curled up in the back of her cage quiet.

 _What's wrong with her?_ graw-arg asked timidly.

 _She's nostalgic._ The zippleback murmured for once serious and considerate to the nadders feelings.

 _What does that mean?_ the nightmare grumbled. He was grumpy too now that everyone had their attention on her and not him.

 _She misses the old days,_ the Zippleback answered.

 _why?_ graw-arg asked even though she didn't mean it like that. Of course what sensible dragon would want to sit around locked in cages all day and night dragons were meant to be free and roam. Not necessarily raid, but they were definitely meant to roam.

 _She was the queen's lieutenant. But that's probably not what she misses._

The other two dragons were silent, eager to know what was wrong.

 _She had a partner._ the nadder bristled slightly, she calls him her sidekick but he refuses to answer to that. _Anyways, so yea, sidekick, he was a Night Fury._

 _No way._

 _Way, he was funny, kinda stuck up but in a good way. Really smart actually. But that's beside the point, they were really close but the day prr tztz got caught he hadn't shown up to the raid so I guess she kinda blames him maybe?_

 _I don't blame him,_ she grumbled _I blame myself. It was my fault for getting caught, but I told him I'd always stand by him and defend him from the queen because, well, you remember how he was!_

The Zippleback nodded, _he'd probably be eaten ten times over if it wasn't for prrr tztztz, he was always getting in trouble, only reason the queen still kept ihim around was because, well, prr tztz liked him and he was a good raider. He caused distractions and explosions that left the vikings all disoriented._

 _How do you even know what that means?_ graw-arg grumbled.

 _We're smart. We listen._

 _You're crazy._ [Hookfang] retorted.

 _Yeah, so I guess that's why she's upset. She probably feels guilty for his death, or something. I mean we're no expert._

 _And my own stupid mistakes almost got me killed today. I should've been able to shut it all out. But I let those nasty things get under my skins._

 _Ew, you have flees?_ The nightmare asked,

 _Boy, if you don't get yo-_

 _But you shouldn't y'know? Feel guilty for his 'death' I saw him just two days ago on the day I got caught. I mean, yea I didn't see him, but I heard him. And I hadn't seen him around the nest in a while so he stays away from her._

 _So he's still alive?_

 _Well he was, like three days ago._

 _Like you guys said, he's smart. Now can we get back to arguing?_ The Monstrous Nightmare grumbled.

 _Why are you always so inconsiderate?_ graw-arg asked annoyed.

 _It's just how I am. I don't like sappy emotions._

 _That's cuz you're a wuss._ she retorted back.

 _I'm not a wuss, I'm a man._

 _You're an animal. And you obviously don't pick of parts of speech as well as me or the twins over there._

 _You know what? You're an overgrown sausage so…_

 _I'll have you know you nitwitted halfbrain-_

The deadly nadder slowly rose to her feet and went to the edge of her cage. _Hey, Ssss, crackle?_ she whispered.

They turned their heads towards her,

 _Thanks._ she murmured quietly and they butted heads.

 _Anytime._

* * *

 **Awe, look at that. They're actually total sweethearts and geniuses deep down just like Ruff and Tuff (remember that eel episode? Haha, SCIENCE!). And wow, that took a turn for the darker didn't it? I just didn't want there to be any drama between Stormfly and Toothless. Bleh, I hate drama, but I also feel like she wouldn't like Toothless because of his skill y'know? Like the Hiccup Astrid dynamic of the movie. But then I didn't want them to have a heart to heart moment in the cage. Ugh, I hate heart to heart moments. Cuz at first she was just gonna hate him cuz she thought he was a sucker but then I was like UGH! Then they're going to actually have to talk about their feelings. And now that I'm looking through it, I also like the thought of Stormfly, Toothless, and Barf and Belch being really close friends. So that's pretty interesting too. And cute, cuz y'know they don't have to take on the _exact s_ ame characteristics as their owners y'feel, it's so ironic that even though they act dumb (like the twins) the dragons are actually really smart. What do yall think?**

 **Guess what? I already have the last dialogue between Stormfly and Toothless done/thought out. It involves his name.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agh, I'm so sorry for the late update. That was terrible and I apologize it took so long cuz I had to continuously watch and rewatch the movie because i messed up and forgot the zippleback part and ugh it took so long and I got caught up with a bunch of twilight stuff and good lord it's brutal. But I'm back in America again and my g/ma is gone and I'm chilling with my dad's side of the fam. and they're cool when they ain't arguing so yah.**

 **Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD dragons just the names and my idea**

* * *

 **––The Hideous Zippleback––**

 _It's so foggy I can't see anyone!_ Complained one of the heads on hideous Zippleback

 _Yea, what's up with that?_ the other head joined in.

 _You muttonheads!_ the deadly nadder growled, that was you two!

 _Oh really?_ asked the sparking head.

 _So uh, what exactly do we do?_

 _You guys do what we did! Attack them!_

 _Or something like that_ _graw-arg_ added.

 _But we can't see anything_

 _LIGHT THEM ON FIRE!_ The monstrous nightmare shouted finally adding his input.

 _No you muttonhead, then they'd light themselves on fire too!_

There was silence before the Monstrous Nightmare said, _LIGHT THEM ON FIRE!_

 _Ugh, I can't see anything._ the Nightmare grumbled again before _Graw-arg_ shh'd them saying

 _Wait listen!_ One viking voice was saying,

"Razor sharp serenity teeth, that inject venom for predigestion before its ambush attack-" Being cut off by a high, "Will you please stop that?!"

 _Woah was he talking about us?_ The zippleback asked.

 _Yes you imbeciles! He was!_

 _I can't see them!_ The monstrous nightmare complained. _Oh wait, there you guys are._

"There!" a voice sounded from the stocky boy and he threw water at them.

"Hey!" a voice shouted, "it's us, idiots."

 _Oh_ , [Hookfang] blinked surprised, _I thought they were a dragon._

 _Who?_ asked _prr-tztz._

 _Two female thingies...at least...I think they're both female…_

 _Gotcha!_ The Zippleback hissed as it grabbed one of the blonde vikings that had just fallen to the floor before their eyes. _Good break_ , hissed _Click_ as they dragged it back towards them. They tossed him in the air for a moment toying with it as their tail swept back and forth across the floor effectively knocking two of the other vikings off their feet without even realizing it.

 _Ow._ _Sssss_ mumbled peering into the darkness therefore missing his catch and the viking took its opportunity to run shouting,

"Oh I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

 _Awe,_ _Click_ grumbled peering after it, _tough luck._

 _Sorry, I'll make it up to you._ _Ssss_ hissed.

 _What's going on!_ The monstrous nightmare bellowed annoyed by his lack of sight.

 _We'll fill you in later._ they hissed together going farther and spotting the fat viking out of fog which was fading.

 _Hello..._ hissed one head of the Zippleback as it slithered closer to the fat viking before hissing gas as the viking splashed water on him.

 _Sucker_ he grumbled as the viking squeaked terrified,

 _Hey there they are!_

 _Thanks genius. prr-tztz_ rolled her eyes.

"Well do you know? Wrong head…" _Ssss_ spewed a mouthful of gas at him just to scare it and snickered.

"Fishlegs!" A voice yelled as the viking screamed and turned away.

 _Good tactic boys!_ the Deadly Nadder approved, nice ruse in switching heads and making him think you sparked.

 _Hehe, thanks. Sss_ giggled as he turned to look at the little viking. _Click_ lowered his a head to the other side of the skinny viking sparking before raising a little as he got dangerously close and threw the contents of the bucket at him only for the water to not even come close. The dragons snickered again as the boy's tiny voice grumbled,

"Ah c'mon."

 _Loosseerrr._ The monstrous nightmare drawled to which none of the dragons could protest to.

 _Click_ slithered down, charging the boy who fell to the ground and tried to back up.

 _Gotcha_ , _Click_ practically giggle and began sparking as a voice shouted,

"Hiccup!"

 _There is no way they're going to be the ones to make the first kill. Prrr-tztztz_ grumbled to herself annoyed when suddenly they began backing away terrified.

 _Oh my queens_ the heads hissed, _get it away, what is that eel awful smell?_

"Back, back. back dragon! Don't make me tell you again, back, back into your cage!"

The Hideous Zippleback was practically screaming in terror as the other dragons stared bewildered.

"Now think about what you've done." the boy said stage whispering.

The two heads were barely breathing now taking in shallow wheezing breaths and that was the last the dragons saw.

 _What just happened?_ Asked the Monstrous Nightmare.

 _No idea._ the gronckle whispered.

 _Guys, what's going on in there?! prr-tztz_ called to them but all they could hear was their terrified calls.

 _Dudes._ [Hookfang] stated dryly, _chill_.

The Hideous Zippleback shouted back some not so friendly but ineligible words.

* * *

 **Alright, like, read, review, subscribe yada yada yada. Really sorry again. Reading through this this isn't even that long (sad face) X'(**

 **Oh, and thank you tatjana1d your review is what pulled me through. I've felt so guilty I kinda feel like I let you down. You said it was coming along nicely and then I stop writing. My bad. :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh sorry if this update is long my cousins were over for the week and I just lost track of time. Anyways, this is (obviously) after the zipplebacks were brutally embarrassed their first day of dragon training so everyone is kinda trying to encourage them to keep their head up and y'know all that Jazz. This is also when Hiccup starts getting better at dragon training so now all the other dragons have to be put to shame. Lol. Oh and if you're confused, the zipplebacks' name/s is/are Sss and Click, not Sss and Crackle which I've been writing which is wrong.**

 **Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD dragons or characters or character lines just the names, dragon lines, and my idea.**

* * *

 **-Time Where Hiccup starts Training with Toothless-**

[Meatlug] was ready this time. She was so ready, she woke up early, had a good breakfast was flying around her cage getting pumped.

She was excited too, no one could mess up as badly as the Twins in the corner over their who were still sulking.

 _Chin up guys, it's not the end of the world. He had some eel. So what? We all would have reacted the same way it's not just you._ the deadly nadder was comforting.

 _So what?! That's the first that has ever happened. What would our parents say?! None of you were backed back into your cages! Prr-tztz went willingly, that big guy had to take graw-arg away, the Nightmare is too important he hasn't even fought yet! It was only us!_

 _Pcht, yeah it was._ The Monstrous Nightmare rolled his eyes.

 _Shut up. prr tztz_ growled at him.

 _Spoil Sport._ He growled.

 _What was that? prr tztz_ asked, _if you have something to say you better say it to so my ears can hear you *grooawwwrggleschmach*_ she growled out the last word making sounds that came from her throat.

The Nightmare gasped offended, _rude! Why are you always so mean to me?_

 _You deserved it. graw-arg_ shrugged but turned as her doors opened. _Cheer up guys,_ she began, _there is no way to mess up that badly again,_ she blasted the fat kid, _so next time you guys go,_ with a sweep of her tail knocked the muscled up viking boy into the wall, _You'll be even better than before. Besides_ she charged the two blonde looking people. _(wow look at her go. Better than you two, hehe-ow! Prr-tztz I swear on my mother's coat!-hey! Stop!)_ The twins that reminded her fondly of the sulking dragon two cages down. _you gave it your best shot and that's all that matters._

The other dragons expecting her to say something more along the lines of 'besides, they won't know what hit them next time' or 'you're first impression isn't your last' burst out laughing with the exception of the Hideous Zippleback who was just starting to feel better roared in its cage.

 _That wasn't our best. We're way better._

 _Graw-arg_ turned to the skinny she almost pummeled last time and in her haste looking out for that other weird looking viking with no wings and only two paws the other two metal looking rock claws she ran right into the boys outstretched hands. She sniffed the air once only one thing registering in her mind, _dragon nip?_ before collapsing to the ground unable to move just gasping for air.

The other dragons looked dumbfounded as they stared until the _Ssss_ and _Click_ started showing teeth.

 _Ok, I feel better now._ They grinned.

* * *

 **Lol what a shame, laughing at graw-arg's pain. LOL. I didn't realize at first but I really like Stormfly and Barf and Belch's dynamic in this story. And I think when I add Toothless it'll be even better. Even Meatlug is growing on me lol. What do you guys think?**

 **You know what pisses me off? Every time I copy and paste from Google Docs to doc manager everything I bold and italicize goes normal when I save which is why I had to reupdate chapter 5 because of that. I actually didn't know it did that. *cue eye roll* so, who saw ant man? Who's about to see Mission Impossible who rewatched CATWS for like the millionth time last night with both your aunt and cousins?**

 **I haven't, I will, and I did. Yah lol.**

 **So like always read, review, and favorite. Thank you already to all those that have both reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert. It makes me extremely happy to see so many people enjoy it _and_ I love all the traffic views I get. I wish I had more _re_ views but it's alright. I'm happy just knowing my work is out there (lol cheesy and lame ik, coudln't think of anything better to say but yea..)**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE thanks yo I'll see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god guys I am so sorry for the update that is about four months late. Please forgive me! School's started back up so updates are going to be less frequent now but once it cool's down and what not and you know after I get a head start on SATs, i'm so close for being qualified for a Hope scholarship it's not even funny.**

 **Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD dragons or characters or character lines just the names, dragon lines, and my idea.**

* * *

 **-Later that night Time Where Hiccup starts Training with Toothless-**

 _I don't know what happened! graw-arg_ wailed that night in her cage.

 _It's ok Graw-arg. It's not the end of the world._ [Stormfly comforted]

 _That was just pathetic! she wailed some more, I mean...Sss and Click did better on their first try and they sucked!_

 _*gasp* Wha?!_ the two heads looked astounded. _You said!_ they exclaimed accusingly to [Stormfly].

 _What?! She said it not me. But you're right Graw-arg they did suck on their first try. On your first try you owned it. And look that bumbling idiot in the corner hasn't even gone yet! I mean can you say paaatheeeetiiiiic. Prr-tzzz_ sang practically sang.

The two heads gasped again, _you told us it did not matter! You said our upbringing was of no importance! You told me that if I tried I would get by!_

All the dragons stared as they began reenacting the scene before a Gronkle had gotten eaten on their last run.

 _Idiots._ she grunted, _narrow minded. Idiots._

 _What if there's something going on? It's that scrawny little viking that has gotten the upper hand over two of our kind! First us with the eel now Graw-arg with the..._ they paused _...dragon nip?_

She nodded. _Ok...point is we need to find out what's going on, how they are doing it, and put a stop to it. Agreed?_

 _Graw-arg_ nodded, monstrous nightmare quipped up suddenly fearful for himself. Of course it wouldn't be his mistake but if the vikings had a new means of winning that would mean...he gulped. _What if they've learned new techniques? What if...what if…._ i _lose!_ He gasped and _Prr-tztz_ rolled her eyes.

 _You guys are being too dramatic. First of all, this isn't the council. We can't agree and do much on it because we're in captivity. Second of all, it was just an off session. Next you'll be fine I promise._

 _You can't promise that!_ [Hookfang] declared dramatically.

* * *

 **As a result of my less than faithful updating I shall post three times tonight! We finally get to read the much anticipated Terrible Terror attack. Um, I'm going to try and update once every other week.**

 **But uh, guess what. I took a practice SAT yesterday right? And uh...that shit was hard as fuck (excuse my french). I was sittin' there like what the fuck is this? Especially on the math parts! That PSAT wasn't jack fucking squat I was lookin' at the math portion like 'What the fuck is this?' one of my best friends who was sitting next to me and love's math was like YAY! But on the Language Arts portion she was like...bruh, I fucking quit, and I was like, Hell yes. Finally. But yo...math is gonna be a bitch on that SAT.**

 **There was a shitload of graphs and integers and X's with no other numbers that needed to be solved. Like what the fuck? And there were ten sections. At section 5 I was like yo...no more. By section 7 I was like I wanna go home! and by section 9 I was almost falling asleep I was so over it.**

 **REVIEW, and FAV tell me what you thought. I know it's short but I'm posting two more chapters cuz I feel like I owe it to you guys. But I would love some more reviews guys.**

 **All the other hand thanks so much for all the favorites and follows, yall are fantabulous. *thumbs up***


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright so update numero dos.**

 **Haha I just wanted to say on the last chapter I had a total brain fart and absolutely positively could not remember what type of dragon stormfly was I promise i sat here fora bout 3 minutes like what is her species? And only when I was halfway out the the bedroom to my room and quoting the first HTTYD movie to myself did I remember what her name was when Hiccup was introducing them lawl. Crazy right?**

 **Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD dragons or characters or character lines just the names, dragon lines, and my idea.**

* * *

 **-Next Session in the Time Where Hiccup is Training Toothless-**

[Stormfly] burst from her cage triumphantly. Intent on showing _Graw-arg_ and _Ssss_ and _Clck_ that they were just being paranoid and that the scrawny viking was not learning new tricks.

 _Heeeerrrreeee'ssss Prrr-tztztz!_ she called maniacally. Quickly just after her entrance an axe was thrown in her direction. She lowered head and tossed it to the side. Searching for the throwing she saw the blonde haired viking from before.

 _Sorry Spike_ she shrugged unapologetically charging past her to get to the other weird looking one, _but I need to make a point to these muttonheads._

As she approached the 'Hiccup' dropped it's weapon of choice (a giant axe three sizes too big) and she sniffed him hurriedly trying to see where his secret stash of hidden anything were. _What are you hiding?_ she grumbled as the other dragons shouted,

 _What are you waiting for?! Finish it!_

Before she could call out to them she heard a mighty battle cry and turned her head in the direction to Spike (as she dubbed the blonde one) the other one (there were so many) had the audacity! to put it's hands on her.

She turned to chew his arm off when all of a sudden she could hardly move and collapsed then and there.

 _Uhh...Prr-tztz this is no time for a nap. You should be chewing it's arms off._

* * *

 **-Later that Night-**

 _Haha! That was by far the most pathetic-_ was the first thing out of the Monstrous Nightmare's mouth that night when she finally gathered the strength to rise.

 _What happened back there? graw-arg_ wanted to know.

There was very few weapons made that could take out a Deadly Nadder and yet the sick viking did defeating the Nadder without so much as raising it's weapon to it.

 _Now do you believe there's something wrong with it?_ the hideous zippleback grumbled still indignant at being doubted.

She growled was pacing when she finally growled, _we have to figure out what it's doing, how it's doing it, and most importantly...put a stop to it!_

 _Rawr Rawr_ the other dragons called.

* * *

 **Haha, that rawr at the end is supposed to be a 'here ye here ye' type deal. Review, favorite, and all that jazz.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, alright, Iso last update of the night. Oh and by the way if you can figure out what movie the name Twitchy comes from I'll give you a shout out I guess.**

 **And the Terrible Terror sounds either like a chipmunk (hence Twitchy from some unknown movie) and/or the little small robot from the second transformers that was trying to hump Meagan Fox's character...Mikayla? "At least he's faithful, Sam."**

 **Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD dragons or characters or character lines just the names, dragon lines, and my idea and don't forget to read review and favorite.**

* * *

 **-Terrible Terror-**

"Meet the terrible terror!" everyone looked to the massive doors but were surprised to see it crawl out a mini size door.

 _Woah, when did we get that?_ The heads asked.

 _Haha! Now I'll show you losers what i'm made of! And then I'll be the alpha dragon._ he licked his eye. _Yea, ya'll want some of this huh? Want some of this? Let's go!_ his words were spewed out at such a rushed pace and was so high he sounded like those thing in the trees that collected those little nuts periodically. Dragons called them Twitchy because they liked to jerk so much.

"Ha, that thing? He's like the size of my fa-"

 _Shut up boy!_ the terror shouted lunging at his face and chewing on his nose.

The dragons stared in surprise and exchange glances, all thinking the same thing _weirdo._

A light shown in front of his face, _ooh shiny!_ it exclaimed, _come here! I'm gonna get you. Don't think this is over!_ he shouted, _come here! Where'd it go? Hey!_ he shouted as the door opened and he burst through only for the light to disappear, _lemme out! Don't think this is over! Yea, you better run! You little wusses!_

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." said the boy who just got his nose chewed by the Terror to the blonde girl, and the deadly nadder sat up she'd heard those words before.

They were said to the best about the worst who was growing through the ranks surprising everybody.

They rested on the blonde one whose face was red with anger and the dragon bristled with anger knowing how that felt.

 _Oooh,_ the Monstrous NIghtmare giggled, _them some fightin' words!_

 _Hehe, brings back memories doesn't it prrr tztztz_ asked the sparking head of the zippleback.

 _I'd keep my trap shut if I were you Clck_ she hissed fire coating her words.

The dragon giggled to themselves no doubt congratulating each other on a word well spoken.

* * *

 **Haha, this was a fun chapter to type. Even though i typed it out over a month ago. I was just crackin up cuz the terrible terror act like such a crackhead lawl. Review, favorite, and all that jazz. Oh and by the way I am describing a chipmunk/squirrel when I'm talking about the things that like to periodically collect nuts and stuff.**


	10. Chapter 10

**OHMYEFFINGGOSH CESIUM AMBER IS MY NEW OFFICIAL FANFIC AUTHOR OF THE... week? month? year? ANY AND ALL! YOU HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I WAS THAT YOU GOT THAT REFERENCE. AND IT WAS ALMOST OFFHANDEDLY TOO LIKE 'pfft. please. obviously' LIKE HONESTLY? I'M STILL GEEKING OUT ABOUT IT! GREEEAAAATTTT...now I have to go rewatch Hoodwinked haha! YAY! Any reason to rewatch the amazing movie is amazing!**

 **Anyway for those of you guys who don't know her her fanfic name is Cesium Amber she seems totally awesome she's all over the place really well rounded. Some of those things include not only fanfic but also Ficpress, devianart, and youtube. And also unlike me, she reads manga, plays video games, reads books, the works. That's actually amazing. I for some reason cannot get into graphic novels. I think it's cuz my mind races about a mile a minute and while i read (i don't see pictures just words) but I like to day dream so having pictures would probably give me less to work with ha. And I'm imaginative so I choose what I want to picture.**

 **ANYWAYS! Enough about me (again sorry) but yea, my new fav. fanfic author of the year... is CESIUM AMBER and I dedicate every chapter after this to her! YAHHHH!** **I'm so hyped now you even understand!**

 **Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD dragons or characters or character lines just the names, dragon lines, and my idea and don't forget to read review and favorite.**

* * *

 **-Day Of Choosing**

 _Ok, so, let's go over the plan one more time. Prrr-tztz_ hummed to _Graw-arg_.

 _Graw-arg_ rolls her eyes and recites, _stay away from the boy, keep watch for the girl, don't get killed._

 _Again._

 _Stay away from the boy, keep watch for the girl, don't get killed._

 _One more time._

 _I GOT IT! Graw-arg_ exclaimed.

 _Don't gronckle up._

 _Rude. Graw-arg_ grumbled wondering how she'd even gotten into this situation and complained to whichever Dragon Alpha why she was even born to a gronckle family.

As the gate opened for her to face her opponents The Monstrous Nightmare turned to the Hideous Zippleback and giggled, _4 sheep says she gronckles up._

 _Deal._

* * *

 _Graw-arg_ was weary as she flew between the barriers looking for the two young viking teens. She twirled in the air for a sign of anything.

 _Stay away from the boy, find the girl, don't die._ she thought to herself repeatedly searching.

 _Come on Graw-arg you can do it!_ [Stormfly] cheered.

She gave a shudder of anxiety as she continued searching when all of a sudden. Seemingly out of no where the male of the two popped up.

She came gave a terrified yelp as she jerked back keeping an eye on him the next barrier she flew past she got a whiff of the the other the girl. Some signal in her brain told her _Too Close! Too Close back away!_ and she did as quickly as she could, albeit, it got her closer to the boy's side of the arena.

 _Graw-arg_ had backed away just in time to avoid the pretty one's battle ax who had just jumped over a barrier and was charging.

She didn't know what happened next. She barely had time to blink when she was on the ground at the boy's feet his brown boots tickling her sides, her brain mush and tongue lolled.

All she could feel was peace and tranquility and she knew she wanted to stay there forever and planned to do just that and she side happily and let her feet hang in the air.

She just barely heard the, _Haha! Told you so!_ from the Monstrous Nightmare and the Hideous Zippleback grumbling quietly to himself.

 **-Later that night-**

 _ONE JOB! YOU HAD ONE JOB! Prr-tztz_ exclaimed angrily as she paced back in forth in her cage. She turned to where the Monstrous Nightmare was running around in his cage, _You._ She barked, he cocked his head at her, _you're about to die. You know that right? If he can knock dragons out in mid assault. You don't stand a chance. You need to be careful. You know these vikings are ruthless killing machines._

 _Haha! But he's not gonna knock me out!_ he exclaimed flapping his wings excitedly.

 _Graw-arg_ couldn't really blame him. He'd been stuck there for a good while now so for a chance to get out stretch his wings, kill some humans. He was all over it.

He rolled eyes and bristled. _I'll be fine. You're being dramatic. Besides with the off chance that he doesn't drop dead at my stupendousness alone at first sight, I'll just light my body on fire and be done with it. Now if you shameful excuses of killers don't mind me. I'll be getting my beauty sleep now._

 _Oh now he wants to sleep, Graw-arg_ grumbled. _What beauty sleep?_ she growled louder.

 _Disrespectful!_ The Hideous Zippleback exclaimed.

 _What she says affects me….won't affect me. Doesn't affect me...wait what?_

 _Prrr-tztz_ rolled her eyes. _And, like always, you're an idiot._

* * *

 **Happy Labor Day yall. Sorry about that. Meant to update Friday but my friend was having her birthday party then and a few friends and I went over to her house after school and were there til midnight.**

 **Saturday...I'm not quite sure what happened. Oh yeah...wait no. Yeah, IDK what I did Saturday. It was probs my lazy day I watched Predator around 10 at night with my sister and father although my sis fell asleep. Yesterday I was cleaning up my house so I could watch Tango and Cash which was hilarious actually and it was good. And today I've been cleaning all day and watching some Legend of Zelda stuff and trying to hook up my dad's old PSP and Nintendo game station up. All in all I'm kind of disappointed with the way my weekend up. It kinda sucked. And I hate school. In lit. we're reading One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest or something like that. I don't even have the book. I'm just reading it on my cellular device.**

 **Alright, anyone, everyone, read review and favorite please *gives a thumbs up***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update! It's been exactly one month and two days. I've been trying to work on it continuously but something has just always come up *cough cough* this new anime I'm watching called Fairytail *cough cough* it's so good I'm obsessed! Like honestly my life has revolved around Fairytail but I can't watch TV over the weekdays so I've been dying and I was trying to watch it yesterday but the whole mess with my computer wouldn't do jack-squat and let me watch it on watchcartoononline, IDK why.**

 **I've been trying to get to my favorite characters episode (his name is Jellal but he's not a main character which is bumming me but his "girlfriend" is, her name is Erza and she's bomb asf!) Anyways since it wasn't working yesterday and the youtube account I've been watching it on was deleted (WHAT THE FUCK!) I have no way to *doesn't even finish adn bawls like a baby***

 **Fiarytail is more of a unisex version of DBZ and I LOVE DBZ but I've never sat down and watched an episode. That's how obsessed I am with it. Cuz..I don't watch too many anime.**

 **Anyways, shout out to Cesium Amber who is the reason I decided to stop procrastinating cuz zhe got my butt in gear *thumbs up* thanks girl!**

 **Wow, the last time I updated was on ma girl's birthday. Time flies. I'M SO SORRY! Let's see my next friend's birthday is the 19th and my mom's is the 20th (of Oct.)**

 **Alright sorry for the rant, I like to hear myself talk/think. Now, disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just pieces of their characteristics and thoughts. And now...the moment you've all been waiting for...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **-The middle of the Night-**

Sometime during the night. The Deadly Nadder soon to be known as Stormfly pricks her ears up hearing familiar blood stopping roar past all the whooping and cheering coming from the Vikings. .

She tenses slightly staring off robotically in the direction of the sound before resting her head on her paws and trying to steady her breathing.

 _Prr-tztz,_ a voice whispers.

She jumps flexes her tail glancing in the direction of the Gronckle.

She relaxes, but only slightly.

 _What is it graw-arg?_ she questions.

 _That noise._ she whispers referring to the Vikings. _Does that mean Rraaahh is going to die?_

She stares for a moment thinking she detects a hint of sorrow in the dragons growl.

 _Prr-tztz_ bristles and shakes her head with a _purr_ glancing in the direction of said Monstrous Nightmare. _I don't know._ she says, she knows of the policy. But she's never seen it before. She's too fresh but the smell of older dragons still remain in her cage. She had all but heard the rumors that the dragons that went into the Viking Dragon Cage, never came out. Any attempt at rescue was suicide. The only other dragon that knew of who had been in there longer than she had was the Terrible Terror and all the dragons knew what he was like.

She shakes herself out of her contemplation and says stronger, _I don't know_.

Both are silent the rest of the night deep in thought with their own cogitations*.

* * *

 **-Day of Final Exam-**

 _WOOOOH!_ The Monstrous Nightmare shouts interrupting the dragon's sleep. To the Nightmare's surprise the Gronckle is already awake.

 _Be careful._ she warns, _there's something different about that boy. He smells funny. I can smell him even from here. It's really strong._

The Deadly Nadder sniffed the air, _Oh yeah, she's right. I can't place it. But it's very familiar. Undoubtedly so. What could cause such a stench on a human?_

 _And allow it to live._ a Zippleback head butted in.

 _Something powerful that's for sure._ The gronckle acknowledged.

 _And probably massive._ Continued the Nadder.

 _What guys? What? What is it?_ the Monstrous Nightmare questioned not catching on.

I _don't want to think that he's a dragon slayer._ continued [Meatlug].

 _But there's no way a dragon with that kind of torque* would let him wander in and out._

 _Continuously._ nodded the Zippleback, He's been smelling like that for days.

 _What guys? WHAT'S GOING ON?!_ The Nightmare exclaimed agitated.

 _We don't know,_ the Gronckle answered, _but, you best be careful. That viking spawn has some sort of hidden power. Strong enough for him to take down a m-_

 _Be quiet!_ he exclaimed ears pricking up suddenly, _It's about to start!_

He began bouncing around his cage. _FIIIIYAAAA!_ He roared.

 _Are you even heeding my warning?_ the gronckle asked.

 _Hiney? Why would you want to see my hiney?_

 _I said HEEDING! NOT HINEY!_ the gronckle screeched.

 _Shhhh!_ he urged preparing himself in front of cage.

 _Good luck._ The gronckle conceded.

 _Give him pain!_ The Zippleback hyped.

 _Yeah, I'm sure he loves it._ The Nadder deadpanned.

His doors burst open and he erupted in a burst of heat through the door snapping at the air lighting himself on fire and lunging for the cage ceiling trying to eat the vikings passed the rope.

He sniffed the air once lowering his head to see the source of the stench.

Cocking his head he dropped from the ceiling gracefully in front of the boy.

 _Ew, he reeks._ he grumbled as he began his approach.

He began to stalk forward growling about to devour the boy when it started talking,

"It's ok, it's ok. "

[Hookfang] narrowed his eyes asking, _what is it doing?_

"What is he doing?" a voice asked from the Heavens as the creature went to remove the dome shaped object on its head.

"I'm not one of them." and threw it on the ground.

The Monstrous Nightmare cocked his head at him amazed.

Oooh, the Zippleback muttered, _arsony!_

 _...Anarchy? You mean?_

 _Treason._ the other two dragons looked at the Nadder who bristled embarrassed. I catch on fast.

"Start the fight." a voice growled.

 _Don't tell me what to do!_ The Nightmare growled, snarling.

"No, I need you all to see this." it began.

 _We're watching! Now get to the good part!_ the Zippleback exclaimed before being shushed.

"They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

And then, he reached his hand out.

* * *

 ***cogitation meaning thought or reflection, meditation, contemplation**

 ***torque basically meaning rotation. But in my case I'm using it to mean power. The torque she has..power enough to rotate even though it's grammatically incorrect I'v pretty sure I've heard it used that way before however.**

 **I like this chapter. I'm pleased with it. Writing this story makes me oddly happy. Like, I knowo exactly where I'm going with it. But I just got through watching _The Last Dragon_ Leroy and Richie were adorable and Sho'Nuff was funny! WHO'S THE MASTA?! SHO'NUFF.**

 **ANWAYS, about to watch _I am Legend_. *Sigh* and I still haven't watched Fairytail because my mom made me go to the mall ugh. TF. Bitch. It was a total waste of my time. I'm going to try and update one more time today but it's going to be really short. _Really short._ It's going to end where Toothless comes and saves Hiccup. But that will probably be late...like 11. **

**But I'm going to try and update tomorrow. *toothy grin* _Try_. It probably won't happen because I'm going to be watching Fairytail all night. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sigh, no Fairytail tonight. But on the bright side, _I am Legend_ had me jumping out of my skin. That movie was off the chain, and that end though! sight again. that boss zombie? Off the chain, I didn't like him. But he was off the chain. That look on his face when he started breaking that glass. Oohh *smirk***

 **Alright supershort chapter. Not even 400 hundred words (excluding my commentary). Shortest I think I've ever written. Sigh. No fairytail. Now, on with the story!**

 **Dedicated, as always from this chap. forward, to CESIUM AMBER!**

* * *

 **-That same day-**

[Hookfang] watched the hand for a moment before his vision cleared. He was leaning forward into it when a clashing brought him back to his senses calling,

"I SAID START THE FIGHT!"

Terrified he snapped at the hand.

"Hiccup!" he heard a voice shout but he paid no hieny* and spewed fire at him.

He had gone straight past the weapons when something slammed into his face.

Turning surprised he saw the other blonde viking creature staring at him.

 _Aw man, why does he get two?_ A Zippleback head grumbled.

The Monstrous Nightmare didn't think as he lunged at her chasing her straight into the safe gate. He saw the Viking boy making it's way towards it and spewed fire to stop it from going.

It worked, scrambling back the viking child danced right into his claws.

Glaring at him from the slits of his eyes for causing such trouble [Hookfang] got ready to blow it to smithereens when that same overbearing stench flared up and a screeching noise was heard overhead.

 _Rraaag!_ shouted the Gronckle.

 _GET DOWN!_

The ceiling suddenly burst apart in a flash and he was surrounded by smoke.

One thought was all that occurred to him, is this what's it's like fighting the twins?**

Abruptly he was attacked, given no warning or anything he fought to see his opponent eventually being wrestled into an area where he could see. He stared in surprise as did all the other dragons who gasped simultaneously:

 _Nightfury._

* * *

 ***Heed lol just wanted to put it in Hookfang's words/thoughts**

 ****B/c of all the smoke and gas and ish**

 **YAY! Climactic or nah? I'm sure yall saw it coming though. Having scene the movie and all *smirk*. Alright I'm tired, only reason I'm still up is to post this chapter and now that I'm done, I'm about crash and burn. Kept my eyes closed as I typed the second to last sentence and it was a struggle to open afterwards.**

 **Haha, read review tell moi how much you liked it. Or complain about how short it was. I'll accept it as my punishment for now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Cesium: haha no, unless the shoe fits! XDXDXD kidding kidding no, chapter 11 was longer and I put your name on it too *abashed grin* just like I will for this one *thumbs up***

 **Oh and just to everyone in general, I wanted to thank yall so much for the favorites and follows too, those seriously make my day.**

 **Now on with the story...for Cesium Amber! *holds up white flag!* charge troops!**

 **Previously..on xiaolin showdown...kidding!**

 **But for real.**

 **I think I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. I own none of the dragons. Just their characteristics and thoughts.**

* * *

- **Previously-**

 _Hookfang had just gotten his tail kicked by Toothless. aka_

 _Nightfury!_ the Dragons gasped simultaneously.

* * *

 **Continuing on from the last fight:**

So surprised was the Dragon soon to be known as Hookfang by the appearance of the Nightfury that he bagged off. Retreating towards his cage he watched in surprise as the dragon glared at the approaching vikings growling,

 _Touch him and I'll blow you to pieces._

 _Is that…_ the Gronckle (whose noise seems to slip [Hookfang's] mind) asked in complete awe.

 _Unfortunately._ The Deadly Nadder sighed shaking her scales.

 _I thought they were friends._ the Gronckle whispered.

 _Eh...frenemies. They're nice enough to each other, they're just competitive_. shrugged the Zippleback.

 _You!_ roared the Nightfury and [Hookfang] scurried back in fear that it was he being spoken to.

The Nightfury charged at the head Viking and upon landing he sucked in a breath.

 _He's gonna do it._ The Nadder gasped, _He's really gonna do it._

The look in the Nightfury's eye showed no hint of mercy or fear. It was all stone cold killer. And right before the blast, he stopped and swallowed it.

 _What just happened?_ Inquired the Zippleback.

The Nightfury's gaze rested on the small Viking that [Hookfang] had just set his sights on. The latter of whom was breathing heavily and watching with angry petrification. It only got worse, the Nightfury was knocked in the muzzle and wrestled to the ground. All the other dragons could only watch, dejected, as he was subdued.

* * *

 **Hmm, another very short chapter. Even shorter than Chapter 12...you're not shrinking are you Cesium?! Haha, just kidding. But seriously, slightly disappointed with the length but that's alright, do better next time, *happy grin***

 **Has anyone ever had the feeling where they watch a movie and are like eh but then they watch it again they're like *Gasp! I could incorporate this into a fanfiction!* Yeah, that's me with Spy Kids. I've been looking at some stuff on Pinterest that have inspired a Spy Kids fanfic from me a diff genre. I'm very pleased.**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love Spy Kids! The original trilogy was bomb and the last one sucked ass. _BUUUUTTT_ the second one I think was my favorite, however due to this fanfic I've thought, the first is prolly my new fav. Yah!**

 **Wow this authors note got me from 300 to 500. Kinda pathetic. Haha, I talk to much and I never shut up. No kidding. Ok, sorry for the rant. Read, review, favorite. *thumbs up***


	14. Chapter 14

**So starting off _soooo_ sorry for the long ass update. Thankfully it's thanksgiving week so I'm going to try and update two more times. School has been a bitch. I've been writing a Research paper and working on this dream house project where I build my "dream house" but I worked with these group of girls so it wasn't exactly _my_ dream house. I didn't give a f- though, I'm not very domestic tbh. Cooking and cleaning is not thing...but no matter. I was the electrician so I put all the lights and ish up in the house and made sure they worked and ish. Everyone was real impressed but them bishes kept breaking them! Like stay away from my ISH!  
**

 **But anyway, thanks everyone for the follows and favorites.**

 **Cesium: lol I'm glad! But now I don't know how to keep the joke going without using repetition!**

 **So, we only have about...four or five more chapters I think! YAY! Actually...I think it's only three. I actually might combine two..nah that'd be too much.**

 **The next will be short, the Dragons will be getting out of their cells, the one after will be the war with the Red Death, and the last will be the aftermath. Hmm, only three chappies left, wowza guys! Maybe I'll be able to finish this week!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the dragons. Just their characteristics and thoughts.**

* * *

- **Previously-**

 _The Nightfury's gaze rested on the small Viking that [Hookfang] had just set his sights on. The latter of whom was breathing heavily and watching with angry petrification. It only got worse, the Nightfury was knocked in the muzzle and wrestled to the ground. All the other dragons could only watch, dejected, as he was subdued._

* * *

 _Wow! And you let him touch you?! Graw-arg_ exclaimed amazed at the Nightfury's story as was the Hideous Zippleback. Even the Terrible Terror was in awe exclaiming,

 _Now dats wicked foo! Who da boss? You da bos! Who da boss? You da boss! Yah!_

 _It's not that impressive._ The Monstrous Nightmare grumbled to himself.

 _You're just mad he beat you in a fight. Prr-tztz_ sneered.

 _He didn't beat me! The fight was unfair. It was two against one! And I was ambushed twice! Technically, it was three against one._

 _And you technically suck._ The twins snickered.

 _I was not prepared! For that physical assault! It was an unfair advantage they had over me and it won't happen again._

 _Yeah cuz you won't get another chance. Graw-arg_ giggled _._

 _Not you too._

 _Ok what I want to know is why you let him go in the first place. Prr-tztz_ stated redirecting the conversation back to the Night Fury.

 _What do you mean?_

 _I mean all that extra stuff is good and all since you guys are friends. But none of it would have happened if you'd just killed him like you were supposed to. Letting him go goes against everything our training taught us._

 _Hello. He let me go too. That didn't make sense either!_

 _You're not listening, Night Fury. Tons of those stick things have killed us for fun. We're defending ourselves! Why would you let him go?!_

 _Because he wasn't attaching!_

 _I don't know, I'm with the Deadly Nadder one less of them means one more of us. You feel me?_

 _You guys are missing the point._

 _The point is Nightfury-Toothless-whatever, you had no proof he was going to let you go when he did. You say he came back with a knife?_

 _If I felt threatened I could've just blown him to smithereens!_

 _BUT YOU DIDN'T!_

 _I DIDN'T FEEL THREATENED!_

There growls and screeches were getting louder, the Vikings that stood guard winced and paced wondering if their lives were in danger.

 _ENOUGH!_

All eyes turned to the Gronckles' cage who flitted nervously about.

 _Guys, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere. I get it, you guys are frenemies-_

 _I'm thinking enemies now._ Grunted the Nadder crossly.

 _I second._ The Night Fury agreed.

 _MY point WAS, that we can all assume they aren't going to let the Night Fury just waltz out of here. Most likely they're going to kill him because of his high value._

 _Of course they'll let me waltz out! I'm friends with that stick boy. They wouldn't hurt there own kind._ The look he gave was so innocent that the Nadder could only sigh and bristle at his naivety. His eyes were wide and his head was cocked to the side his "toothless" was opened and curled up at the sides in a...what? Grimace? Did not even he believed his words? But no, his eyes were too happy and pure to believe anything less than 100% in the human.

 _Ok fine_ , she sighed, his happiness was infatuating, _say they, by some chance, did let you go. Then what? They aren't going to let you just waltz in and out whenever they please._

 _Why not?_

 _And what about us?_ the Monstrous Nightmare called for the first time and The twins cawed in agreement.

 _What do you mean?_

 _What're they gonna do with us? They let you roam around free while we're stuck in these cages?_ the Nightmare was outraged.

 _Yeah! What about us?!_ came the high voice of the forgotten terrible terror.

The Nightfury looked around, _what in the Queen's name was that?_

The other Dragon's looked around confused too.

 _Hello?_ One head of the Twins asked.

 _I'm over here losers!_

They all looked towards the voice only to see a door, no way. Is that?

 _You're still around?_

 _Shut up foo! I'll take all you dragos down! Come at me!_

 _Chill._ The monstrous Nightmare deadpanned.

 _When did we get that?_ the Twins asked.

 _We've had it remember? He bit the nose off of that blond weirdo._

 _OH YEAH!_

 _WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US?!_ The Nightmare roared angrily and the vikings on duty flinched wearily.

 _Relax._

 _I'm sure once they let me out they'll let you out too!_

 _Really?_ [Stormfly] deadpanned. _You really believe that?_

 _…._

 _Whatever. We'll see. Here they come now._

Stoick opened the door wearily watching as the Night Fury practically strutted out and glanced smugly (?) towards the cage of the Deadly Nadder who began to growl.

The Night Fury's eyes narrowed and it glanced around as though searching for someone. _Hiccup_ supplied itself into his brain.

Stoick nodded his head discretely at the other vikings and he charged forward noting the Night Fury's wide eyes.

Strong arms wrapped around his neck wrestling him down as a muzzle was slipped around his mouth and struggled to move the rest of his body.

He roared angrily at the betrayal and struggled harder there was no way that skinny viking of his was behind this. He must have done something to him.

Toothless glared up at Stoick steam coming from his nose. He couldn't even turn his head to yap in the direction of the Monstrous Nightmare who was making all sorts of annoying noises commentating on his current position.

 _Ooh! And it looks like the Night Fury is down! What will he do now? What was that what was that Night Fury? What was that about them not bothering you and letting you roam free? Hmm that's right. NOTHIN!_

 _Give it a rest. Prr-tztz_ growled, _or I'll come over there and put you over myself!_

 _You and what army?_

The Nadder didn't need an army to blow a blast of heated lava in the direction of the Nightmare as the Vikings dragged the Night Fury out whom all the while was growling like a baby Dragon whose parents wouldn't let him fish.

* * *

 **Just like always this was so fun to write. Toothless is a little ooc I'm sorry. I didn't think about it until after Stoick came to get him I don't honestly think he'd be all happy like that, he'd probably be like _I hate the world and I hate you guys -_- so I'm going to destroy everything in sight._ But it didn't fit with the rest of my dialogue lol so that was a mistake on my part. But happy Toothless is really adorable. **

**Review and Favorite guys XDXD review and favorite *toothy grin***


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright everybody! So I lied. So this story will be over by the end of the week. I was going to update _yesterday_ but me and my lazy self though "No! I can finish the next chapter quickly and combine the two!" Yeah it didn't work. But that's ok. I'm just mad I didn't post yesterday, I wanted to be done on Thanksgiving, _however!_ I will post one more time today so YAY! Look for it guys. XDXD **

**I'm working on another story. It isn't out yet...but it's called Predator and its for the Fairy Tail fandom. I real excited for that I'm almost done which is amazing to me. Like...WOWZA! It will be the first time I've completed a story before posting I'm pumped.**

 **Now, I'm sorry for any mistakes. My head is kind of killing me, like when I move my eyes, it's a "people with glasses" problem I'm sure cuz I only get to feeling like that when my eyes are strained from wearing my glasses too long..or not wearing them when I'm supposed to...Yeah, I'm all sorts of crazy.  
**

 **But anyway, thanks everyone for the follows and favorites and reviews (Cesium of course always comes to mind X) so yeah. Thanks to you guys that stuck with this story and my slow updating behind. We're almost done everybody bear with me! (bear? bare? as of late those two have been confusing me...)**

 **The next chapter will be the war and the last will be the aftermath. And I already have some dialogue worked out around here somewhere. If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the dragons. Just their characteristics and thoughts.**

* * *

None of the dragons knew what to do. All were pacing anxiously in their cell.

 _Oh my queen, oh my queen, oh my queen, oh my queen, oh my queen, oh my queen, oh my queen_ was muttered repeatedly by the distressed Gronckle.

 _Relax,_ The Nadder ordered, _there's nothing we can do for him right now._

 _What if they come after us? What if they think we're too much of a liability to let live and kill us all right now and get new dragons?_ The Nightmare whispered terrified.

The dragons turned to the Nightmare baffled,

 _Since when have you known what liability means? Graw-arg_ asked.

 _"What does liability" mean should be the real question. Prrr-tztz_ grumbled softly to mostly herself although all the dragons could hear.

 _It means, held accountable._

 _…._

 _What does that have to do with us?_

 _Graw-arg_ gave a sigh of exasperation _. Yes, it means being held accountable, but you're using it as "something that proves to be a disadvantage for something else"._

 _Who did what now?_

 _We're a threat. Graw-arg_ sighed at the confused Nadder. _That's basically what he means. He means we're a threat so they plan to get rid of us before we can do anything to get revenge._

 _How did he know what that meant?_

 _Just being around smart dragons rubs off._ The Nightmare grinned smugly.

The other Dragons rolled their eyes and went back to pacing quietly each lost in their own thoughts. It wouldn't be until later that day, hours later, that they would learn what would become of them.

[Stormfly] had been trying to sleep. Despite her rising dislike for the Night Fury, he was still one of her own and didn't deserve the kind of pain he was no doubt going through at the hands of those merciless vikings. So one could only imagine her astonishment when that scrawny Viking from before stormed into the arena and hastily pulled on a lever that opened the Hideous Zippleback's cage.

 _What is it doing?_ The Monstrous Nightmare asked with it's breath held.

 _Making a mistake._ The Nadder responded, _Quick guys get it!_ she shouted as the twins.

But they slid out of their cage leisurely, _I don't know._ one head said, _I want to see these 'special powers' that Toothless talked about._

 _Toothless? What's a Toothless?_ The Nadder asked refusing to call the esteemed Night Fury by that _pet_ name.

 _You know, the Night Fury that was in here not too long ago? Yeah him._

 _Get on with it. What about him?_

 _Well! I want to give this human a chance. No if ands or buts about it._ The head nodded with finality.

Stormfly was shocked into silence. _But-_

 _No butts! He smells nice. Unlike last time._ They slid forward together looking like sly little snakes observing him. _Let's see how well he does with this…_

 _Ssss_ opened his mouth spewing gas and _Clck_ opened his mouth lighting it with electricity. The viking flinched but didn't back up, instead he stretched his arm out whispering, "It's ok, it's ok." just as he did with the Monstrous Nightmare.

 _I like it. Let's make it our pet!_

 _He's the Night Fury's pet. Prr-tztz_ deadpanned watching them drily.

 _Oh..pity.._ none the less they froze away from him and he outstretched his hands. Both of them, to each one. They stared for a moment and _Prr-tztz_ held her breath watching them apprehensively.

 _Hurry!_ she hissed not believing they wouldn't attack, _Now, while his guard is down!_

 _No don't! Graw-arg_ rejected, _Accept him!_

 _I'll do what you guys do._ The Nightmare shrugged,

 _Awe, he looks so small and timid. We'll keep him._ The heads nodded together and stretched out their heads.

The boy viking breathed softly in relief giving them a big toothy grin which they returned.

 _Graw-arg_ was next, and she was positively overjoyed so much so that she the moment her cage doors were wide enough for her to squeeze through she was out and about launching at the boy who jumped about a foot in the air in surprise and fear but could do nothing but laugh as she continuously lapped at him with her tongue.

 _Prr-tztz_ was next and they stared each other down a little hesitant at trusting one another. She decided to do as the Night Fury said. She gazed intensely into his eyes. She could see nothing but love and loyalty, something she knew she definitely did not deserve. But there was also something else, fear.

 _Good._ she thought, _as long as it knows what it's dealing with._

She crawled out evaluating him slowly and unlike with the other two imbeciles she liked to think when addressing them, he waited for her. He didn't approach. She stared him hard trying to convey a message with her eyes, _will you help me rescue my own? Will you help me protect my own?_ even though they didn't speak the same language and he probably didn't even know she'd asked him a question to begin with, she could see it all in his eyes. The fiery determination, the will to succeed, he would not fail. And it was with that she closed her eyes and leaned forward into his welcoming hand.

 _Ew! You guys lied! He does smell funny! Like that Night Fury._ she grumbled annoyed as she waited for the Nightmare to have his turn. They barely had to wait. He was there in an instant, it was just him and his dumb behind self that had to be led to the spot that was obviously where they were all meeting up.

She turned her head as did all the other dragons when 5 other scrawny human things came in the door, one of the fatter ones making a lot more noise than the other with its mouth.

* * *

 **Ok, a little like Toothless Stormfly was kind of ooc, I didn't like it very much. But I made her personality a little too fierce. I think she's more playful. It was jut that idea adapted in my head with her being like a real tough dragon like Astrid, but looking at it I think she's more playful. Like in the arena, she probably wasn't angry but more like "OOH new toys! How exciting!" and pounced yah feel me? And with this scene she was probably more like "OOH! He smells funny, lets get closer!" so yeah..Stormfly's a little ooc which is ridiculous b/c she barely had any parts in the first movie.**

 **I know did anybody noticed that she was like the acting chief in that little tidbit? Yeah...she was. I'm very sorry, I don't think that should be there. But I needed something to convey that raw emotion.**

 **Review and Favorite guys XDXD review and favorite *grin***


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sorry! I've been trying to update all day! But yall know how it is, it being thanksgiving an all, the folks wanted me to help out and shit. Bishes! Shoulda had your ish ready...that' so hypocritical for that. I should've had this chapter ready before hand I'm sorry. Normally I don't post so late at night but I promised a chapter both today and yesterday. I promised to be finished by today. And I'm very sorry for that. I'm a pathological liar and I need to get my ish together.**

 **Last chap goes up either tomorrow and the day after. I wasn't _too_ pleased on how this chap ended, I wanted it to go complete to the end of the fight. But it din' work out like that. I just finished writing it and I wanted to post tonight. My best friend is over here so I won't be able to write no more tonight. **

**Haha she's a sore loser and the worst kind of winner.**

 **If you see any mistakes don't hesitate to let me know! I didn't get to rewatch this scene in the movie so I'm going off of my brain damage.**

 **Cesium thank you always for your kind reviews and I appreciate it every time I hear from you. Thank you again for the bear/bare thing. I have no idea why I _know_ it just don't click. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the dragons. Just their characteristics and thoughts.**

* * *

 _Ok you muttonheads, let's go through this again. It's obvious these other humans are listening to the scrawny boy. And it's obvious that his dragon is the Night Fury-_

 _Toothless-_

 _-Whatever. So I think it'll be safe to say once we save him we'll be free to go._

 _Do you guys...smell that?_

 _What? WOW! That's so strong, there's no way that…_

The Hideous Zippleback stopped talking as its eyes rolled to the back of its head and it began moving, unconsciously, on their own.

 _Hey what's with…_ The Monstrous Nightmare also followed suit moving its head this way and that.

 _Hey, you guys hear that?_ The Nadder asked them straining her ears.

 _What? Graw-arg_ asked, what?

 _Shh, listen..._

 _Hey, what's with them? Graw-arg_ asked nodding to the Monstrous Nightmare and the Hideous Zippleback.

 _They haven't been here in so long I'm assuming they're just being lulled in by the pull of the Queen. How're you holding up? He looks heavy?_

 _Hmm? Oh him? Graw-arg_ gestured to Fishlegs on her back, nah, he's no trouble for a boulder class like me.

 _Hmm, I see...boulder class?_

 _That's what I hear the Vikings call me. Apparently we dragons are put into classifications._

 _Interesting...what "class" would I be?_

 _Hmm..if I recall correctly, your class is the...Sharp class...yeah. Vain and prideful._

 _Excuse me! Prr-tztz_ bristled angrily jolting the two vikings on her back.

"Hey, hey, easy girl." The female of the two whispered softly reaching out and rubbing her jaw soothingly.

 _Awe, that's cute. I think she likes you. Graw-arg_ smiled.

The Nadder grinned to herself, _I mean, who wouldn't?_

 _And there you go, sharp class for a reason._

The Nadder just huffed in indignation.

 _But ya know, you're also...sharp. Body wise so- Graw-arg_ off when she heard yelling and screaming.

 _Whoa!_ The Monstrous Nightmare exclaimed coming out of his hypnotic state. I've never seen her out before!

 _Quick, let's get her attention! Prr-tztz_ shouted at them and before giving them any time to prepare she fired a blast of lava at the back of the Queen's head and flew around with the other dragons in tow.

"Ruff Tuff watch your backs!" the boy on [Stormfly] shouted at the Twin riders on the Hideous Zippleback.

"Moe Fishlegs!"

 _Come on guys! Do your humans have to be so loud? Prr-tztz_ grumbled as the other dragon riders shouted,

"Look at us! We're on Dragons! We're on Dragons!" and other obvious observations that they didn't need to share for every one could plainly see.

S _o what's the plan? Graw-arg_ asked the Nadder who glanced around looking for the Night Fury.

 _There!_ he was strapped to a boat that was on fire and [Stormfly] mentally sighed, why did she always have to save his leather hide?

"Fishlegs break it down." was the order.

"Heavily armored skull, tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of boats, small eyes, large nostrils, relies on hearing and smell."

 _Alright, yeah he got that down. Except, why does she have only two eyes opened? Prr-tztz_ asked out loud as she evaluated the situation.

"Ok, Lout Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad!"

Alright, I guess we're taking orders from him guys, do as your Riders say, protect them! Keep the Queen busy!

"That's my specialty!"

"Since when everyone knows I'm more irritating."

And the Dragon hung upside down.

 _MOVE IDIOTS! Prr-tztz_ shouted at them as her male rider yelled, "Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can."

The Nadder needed no prompting as she swerved down towards the Night Fury's boat.

The rest of the dragons swooped up towards the head of the dragon,

 _whoa whoa! What're we doing?_ The Nightmare shouted and _Graw-arg_ sighed,

 _Don't you ever listen? We're keeping it busy. You and I are supposed… saying it out loud sounded weird so she groaned, just fly and let your rider handle everything ok? Twins? You two just be irritating like always!_

 _Yeah ok, seems easy enough._

"Troll!"

"Butt elf!"

"Bride of Grendel!"

 _What kind of insults were those? And more importantly what did they mean?_

 _What do you three think you're doing?!_ The Queen shouted.

 _We're getting rid of an overgrown oversized half-witted son of a Gronckle!_

 _Hey! Graw-arg_ shouted angrily at them. But it did the trick because the Queen roared and turned to them spewing fire.

 _I'll have your heads for that!_

 _Haha! First you'd have to catch us first!_

 _Right! And everyone knows you can't fly You're too stupid to!_

 _Ex-nay on the upid-stay! Graw-arg_ hissed. She bristled in fear as the Queen's eyes opened and trained on her.

 _Who are you calling upid-stay?!_

 _Graw-arg_ didn't respond because at that moment her vision went funny. _What?_ From where she was she could see [Nightmare] was also shaking his head confused. It wasn't until she looked higher that she saw the cause of her problem.

The Viking in the Nightmares back was banging his sword into his shield and for some reason the noise it always made was causing her to see double.

Groaning she made eye contact with the Nightmare who seemed to be having the same problem her.

Shaking his head a moment he gave a small "yelp" grunting nope and bucked up, the Viking in his back was thrown off right onto the Queen's head. That was the last _Graw-arg_ saw as she went toppling down to the ground smashing in face first.

"We're ok!" Her rider shouted but she couldn't stop herself from tipping over, right onto her back and more importantly, onto her rider.

"Less ok!" Was the muffled shout.

 _Graw-arg_ just lay there groaning. She didn't have the strength move.

 _Sorry._ Was her muffled whimper.

* * *

The male had already jumped off of her back before _Prr-tztz_ had landed. She was going to start forward to pull off the Night Fury's chains when the boy said, "Go help the others!"

[Stormfly] nearly guffawed at that _him? With his teeny tiny...everything? Yeah right._ but her rider pulled her away and she could only ask, _Are you alright Night Fury?!_ Before being pulled away. He cawed back in response:

 _It's Toothless!_

She rolled her eyes and swooped back up wishing the hiccup luck.

She circled around the dragon evaluating her situation, graw-arg was grounded, the nightmare was tumbling through the air, and the twins were...nowhere to be found. _What?!_

 _Where were the riders?_ She flew passed the Queen's face and one question was answered when she saw the dark haired Viking, the big one that rode the Monstrous Nightmare on top of the Queen's nose bashing a hammer into her, numerous eyes.

"Yeah!" Her rider cried, "you're the Viking!" Big mistake because it took his attention away from his task as he watched her in awe. That was enough for the Queen to rear her ugly head and knock the Viking aside.

 _Oops. Prr-tztz_ sighed.

 _Hey! Watch my rider!_ The Nightmare shouted at her angrily.

 _I didn't do anything to me! Why don't you watch him yourself?!_

 _Shut up!_

Any other retort she was about to fire was silenced at the high pitched scream that filled the air.

 _GET OUT OF MY WAY!_ The Night Fury screeched.

On her back she felt her rider turn,

"He's up!" She shouted, "twins, get snotlout out of there!"

"On it!"

"I'm on it first!"

 _Same dragon! Prr-tztz_ said to the twins who snickered.

They flew forward together still arguing but the large teen didn't need any prompting and ran forward intent on finding his own way off the beast.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he landed between the two necks of the dragon, "I can't believe that actually worked!"

Making sure everyone was safe before she turned too to get out of the Night Fury's way, she beat wings furiously only to find herself stuck in place.

 _What?_

She turned her head a fraction to see the Queen's wide gaping mouth ready to swallow her and her rider whole she turned back and continued to pump to no avail.

She never would've made it had it not been for the Night Fury who blasted the Queen in the mouth. The victory however was short lived as she tumbled through the way her rider falling off her back.

She struggled in vain to right herself but it was useless and she could only watch in slow motion as she fell away from her.

I got her! shouted a voice and she blinked in surprise as the Night Fury swooped in and grabbed her by the leg. _Prr-tztz_ stopped trying after that, smiling to herself as she saw her human safe.

* * *

 **Haha wow! 4 pages alright, really sorry it's so late. One more chapter to go guys X)**

 **Review and Favorite guys XDXD review and favorite *grin***


	17. Chapter 17

**My bad guys, I realized being caught up in my own BS I forgot to say Happy Thanksgiving! I'm a horrible person. So I'm saying it now even though thanksgiving was two days ago:**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING...WEEK!**

 **Thank you all for the support, to Cesium Amber especially. Your kind reviews never fail to make my day/night and I want to thank you so much for sticking with this story despite my...lack of commitment (only for lack of a better word).**

 **To Guest: thank you, I don't know how or when it just occurred to me randomly when I thought of a specific line from the first chapter from Stormfly to Hookfang, originally it was going to be a oneshot but that would've proven too long I guess lol as you can tell. On my google docs the document it 38 pages long. That is my longest doc so far even though Predators is coming up close and it's not even done yet and I didn't even do either of the next gens in google docs.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize from HTTYD or the surroundings, just the dialogue.**

* * *

 _So how long do you think it will take for him to wake up?_

 _Who knows?_

 _Will you guys stop bothering them we've got other things to do._

 _Like Dragon training!_

 _WHOOP WHOOP! WHERE THE TWINS AT? WE GOT STUFF TO BLOW UP!_

The other dragons around the Hideous Zippleback rolled there eyes as the Deadly Nadder now dubbed _Stormfly_ ordered, as…' _meatlug_ ' (she said the name slightly disdainfully as she was still getting used to the pet names) said, _we have dragon training to partake in. The other dragons are looking to us to set the prime examples as are the vikings who have so faithfully put their trust in us._

 _That's easy for you to say!_ said Hookfang _your viking treats you like a Queen! Mine is insistent on bossing me around!_ even as he said that he turned and snapped at the large viking on his back, gripping his horns and tugging trying to get him to move.

The Viking went tumbling through the air in front of Stormfly and she bristled annoyed.

"Get out of the way you muttonhead! Before I have Stormfly run you through!" Her rider shouted obviously sharing her Dragons irritation.

"Anything for you my love." he cooed and creepily backed away never taking his eyes off her.

Stormfly rolled her eyes and did her rider. "Don't be weird." she snapped.

"Where's Hookfang? We got some dragons to train!"

Said dragon landed next to him and lowered his head, "Ha! That's my awesome dragon! He's the best!"

"Yeah ok, let's get going."

 _Meatlug what're you doing?_ one of the twin asked the gronckle who was flying with her body sagging.

 _He thinks I'm a boy._ said the dejected dragon.

 _What? No I'm sure he doesn't._ Stormfly attempted to comfort.

"Fishlegs what's wrong with your dragon?" Astrid asked as she rounded a corner inspecting the dragon trail.

"I don't know he seems depressed."

 _...okay…_

 _Wow your riders dense._

 _No he's not! He just can't tell the difference between a boy dragon and a... girl... dragon…_

 _Maybe if you weren't so-_

 _Hey look there!_ Stormfly quickly cut in cutting off whatever the Hideous Zippleback was going to say next.

 _What?_ but Stormfly didn't wait for them to respond she quickly turned (at her rider's urging of course) and started for the Night Fury and his boy. _Just keep working!_ she called.

 _What do we look like?! Working dragons?! We don't operate on all work and no play!_ the Twins shouted at her retreating figure,

 _JUST DO WHAT I TOLD YOU!_ and landed on the ground a few seconds after rider who had jumped off to meet the Night Fury's rider, the hiccup.

She watched as they interacted with each other cocking her head when her rider punched the viking then pressed their mouths together. _To be honest..._ Stormfly thought, _it looked icky._

 _Hey!_ a cheerful voice called next to her. She turned her head to see the Night Fury next to her waiting for his rider to jump on his back.

 _Hello Night Fury._ she managed.

 _It's Toothless._ he barked his tone losing some of it's friendly edge as he looked at her with irritation.

 _Right…_ she swallowed uncomfortably and started slowly, _look...I know...I know we aren't the best of friends and that, that you owe me nothing. But, I wanted to thank you…_ she swallowed hard and glared in the opposite direction as the Night Fury cocked his head at her. _I wanted to thank you for being there for my rider, when I couldn't._

 _Eh?_ The Night Fury cocked his head.

Stormfly mentally groaned could he be anymore anymore dense? _Thank you for saving my rider!_ she grumbled under her breath.

The Night Fury broke into a grin, _what was that?_

She growled under her breath, _thank you for saving my rider Night Fury._ she bit out.

His grin got wider before he frowned, _it's Toothless._

She didn't acknowledge that as her rider hopped on her back. But before she took off she said, _Thank you, Toothless._

She could make out the Night Fury's whoop of delight.

As they flew side by side each trying to pull in front of the other rolling through the air with glue the Nadder, _Stormfly_ , she found herself correcting often, reveled in the feeling of flying free again. Flying without owing somebody something or trying to kill anything. She'd spent so much of her life in captivity to one thing or the other she didn't realize how much she enjoyed the freedom until she actually had it back.

Just another thing to thank the Night Fury, no Toothless, for she thought.

Behind her Meatlug complained loudly as she repeatedly hit walls in the tight cavern and Stormfly couldn't help but laugh a little.

 _You'll be fine!_ called Toothless, _Hiccup over here rammed me into about 80 pillars before he finally got the mechanics of the tail. And even then he sent us tumbling through the air quite a few times. You'll be fine when your rider finally gets it._

 _THIS IS AWESOME!_ Called the twins from Stormfly's right who had been dubbed Barf and Belch by their...eccentric…riders.

 _I know right! So many new things to blow up!_

 _If you guys ever need a helping hand I'd be happy to light Snotlout on fire and lend him to you guys._

 _That didn't even make sense._ Meatlug rolled her eyes.

 _Are they always like this?_ Toothless asked her tongue lolling as they flew up into the air.

 _Always._ Stormfly answered allowing herself to enter free fall and plummet to the ground with a roar of approval.

 _Well, if this is our new home,_ Barf began.

 _We might as well make our mark._ Belch continued.

 _By blowing up stuff_ Hookfang clarified.

 _So that other dragons know that this is our place_ Meatlug nodded.

 _And if they ever feel like attacking_ Stormfly agreed.

 _We'll be sure to let them know who they're dealing with_. Toothless ended with a promise.

And they all gave a roar of finality sealing the deal and forming an unbreakable pact.

* * *

 **Boom! And that is the end! Thank you everybody for taking the time to read this and review. I know it's been a long and arduous process so thank you so much for sticking by my side.**

 **I'm sorry for beginning it here but I didn't think it was necersary for the dragons to talk about the fight ya feel me? I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed but Stormfly's POV in the last chap was the end of the fight that _she_ saw. **

**I wanted to end this on a like...inspiring note, to show that the dragons are beginning to accept their roles and parts in the vikings society just like Hiccup did in the movie. But obviously they can't have the same speech for obvious reasons. It's kind of sad...that this is ending. I've become so attached. I have other fanfic ideas but don't worry, they will be more in character I delve into the ideas.**

 **Drop me a review leave a favorite thank you guys so much for everything.**

 **Damn. LOL, I feel like I'm leaving forever. But I'm not don't worry!**

 **Until my next story everybody *salute***

 **OMG REAL QUICK! YO YOU NIGGAS GOTTA CHECK OUT THE NEW CAPTAIN AMERICA CIVIL WAR TRAILER LIKE OH MER GERD! IT'S LOVE.**


End file.
